Victoire's Song Mary's Song
by tonks1001
Summary: A song-based one-shot on Mary's Song Oh My My My By Taylor Swift. Victoire's life with Teddy through her eyes. Not that good a summarys, give it a chance!Any suggestions in another song-based one-shot would really help!


**Hi guys. This is a one shot on a Taylor swift song!** **The names Marys song (oh my my my). I really hope you like it and what song inspired fic should I do next and for who? Anyway, hope you like it**.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

It was a cool summer evening, 2007, the Annual Weasley get-together was almost over. You were friendly, climbing tree with me all day, making me eat every last bit of my salad or I'd pay. Daytime vanished, evening dawn, you showed me to the orchard lawn. Where we could lie, in peace we may try. We watched the stars, shine so bright, like those big old city lights. Just me and you, nothing anyone could do. Our parents talking, in the distance, but we did not acknowledge their existence. Our fathers joking about you and I, about how you would be my guy. How we'd grow up, have our fun, finally become one. Our mamas rolled their eyes, smiling as we looked to the skies, they'd whisper 'Oh my my my'

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I..._

_Oh my my my my_

2 years later, your were eleven, I was no longer seven. We were climbing the tree, ran back to the house because of a bee. I wanted to play Mummy and baby, hoping you'd be the baby, just maybe. You would disagree, no matter how much I may plea. You wanted to play a game about he war, we were always told not to, but everyone knew you'd ignore. I threatend to tell, even though you'd yell. You said you'd beat me,so badly that I would be able to see. That when I cried, you comforted me... Well, you tried. You said you'd lied, that I could decide. I dared you to kiss me, when you tried I'd flee. You'd chase after me, stop when I fell and scrapped my knee. Just two kids, not caring about what the parents forbids. Our mothers would whisper 'Oh my my my'

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

When I was sixteen, you turned eighteen. How we'd both grown and time had flown. We were older, bigger and bolder. I had matured, didn't need to be reassured. You started to see, that I was no longer three. No longer daddies little girl, not her mothers pearl. That I wasn't the same, someone you could no longer tame. The annual meeting came about, now the house was full of shouts. When the time came, that we would need to find a game. We were sat in the stairs, when we finally decided on dares. We fled outside, taking each dare in a stride. It was my go next, I was looking for something more complex. I dared you to kiss me, but this time, when you tried I didn't flea. I stayed, waiting for the kissing to fade. It didn't, we were kissing as we laid. As our daddies would reminisce, they never thought we'd actually kiss. Swearing to the heavens above, they never thought we'd fall in love. Our mamas rolled their eyes, smiling as we looked to the skies, they'd whisper 'Oh my my my'

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning lighT_

_Oh my my my_

Our camping trip was very different. How we'd around, careful not to make a sound. To cuddle in each others sleeping bag, no matter how bad the jet lag. It came out eventually, we'd smile and lie sensationally. On how we weren't together every night, we were tucked up in our sleeping bags tight. Things changed when we got home, around each others houses we couldn't roam. We had to get serious, we could no longer be mysterious. Picking me up at 8 pm, not getting me home till 2 am. I stormed out the truck, not believing out luck. Our very 1st date lead to our very 1st fight, how you'd got me home so late. I slammed the door to the house, waking even a mouse. I rang the doorbell, until you yelled out to go to hell. I settled outside your door, not caring about the bore. I gave you a warning, I would wait till morning. Your mother rolled her eyes, as I looked towards the sky, she whispered 'Oh my my my.'  
_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

We eventually made up. We continued dating, forgetting all the hating. The years flew by, not so many goodbyes. We were sitting in our favourite spot in town, watching in the distance, a street clown. When you looked at me and got down in one knee. Presenting a ring, saying this was not a fling. You wanted to spend your life with me, a commitment, so none of us could flee. I cried, no matter how hard I tried. Nether the less, I went on to say yes.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

Every is often,we would reminisce. About the day, how much we had to pay. Bound to become one, a few months later to have a son. Everyone came, no one could say it was lame. Many cried, we didn't lie. You said I do and I did too. You took me to our new home, where we could be alone. To make our baby boy, over the years to have some siblings for him to annoy. We held the record on eight, Me not caring about my weight. The 1st seven were boys, playing with their toys. The last one was our pearl, our little baby girl.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my..._

This year, I am eighty-seven, you turn eighty-nine. We are still together, whatever the weather. Never it be apart, is a matter of the heart. Your eyes still shine so bright, even in the morning light. In the sky, where our mothers roll their eyes, they whisper, 'Oh my my my'

**What did you guys think? R&R! Who should my next song ficbe about and to what song? Thank for reading!**

**~Bella~**


End file.
